List of Nickelodeon (Great Scorria) programs
Current Programming # Double Dare # The Fairly OddParents # Game Shakers # Harvey Beaks # Henry Danger # Knight Squad # The Loud House # Massive Monster Mayhem # Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn # School of Rock # SpongeBob SquarePants # Star Falls # Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # The Thundermans Nick Jr. on Nickelodeon # Blaze and the Monster Machines # Bubble Guppies # PAW Patrol # Peppa Pig # Rusty Rivets # Shimmer and Shine # Sunny Day # Top Wing # Thomas and Friends Nick@Nite # ALF # Friends # Futurama # The Goldbergs # Happy Days # Mom NickSplat # The Angry Beavers # CatDog # ChalkZone # Hey Arnold! # Invader ZIM # Rugrats # Rocko’s Modern Life Other Acquired Programming # ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks # Angry Birds # Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir # Mysticons # Oggy and the Cockroaches # Power Rangers # The Stanley Dynamic # ToonMarty Former Programming Original Programming # 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd # 100 Things to do Before High School # AAAHH!!! Real Monsters # The Adventures of Kid Danger # The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius # The Adventures of Pete and Pete # Action League Now! # All Grown Up! # All In with Cam Newton # All That # Are You Afraid of the Dark? # As Told by Ginger # Avatar: The Last Airbender # Back at the Barnyard # Bella and the Bulldogs # Big Time Rush # Brainsurge # Breadwinners # Bunsen is a Beast! # The Brothers Garcia # Bucket and Skinner’s Epic Adventures # Catscratch # Clarissa Explains It All # Cousin Skeeter # Crashletes # Danny Phantom # Deadtime Stories # Double Dare 2000 # Doug # Drake and Josh # The Dude Perfect Show # El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera # Every Witch Way # Family Double Dare # Fanboy and Chum-Chum # Finders Keepers # GUTS # The HALO Effect # Hey Dude # House of Anubis # Hunter Street # iCarly # Jagger Eaton’s Mega Life # The Journey of Allen Strange # Just for Kicks # Just Jordan # KaBlam! # Kappa Mikey # Keep it Spotless # Kenan and Kel # Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness # The Legend of Korra # Legendary Dudas # Legends of the Hidden Temple # Make the Grade # Marvin Marvin # Max and Shred # The Mighty B! # Monsters vs. Aliens # Mr. Meaty # Mr. Wizard’s World # My Brother and Me # My Life as A Teenage Robot # The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo # The Naked Brothers Band # Nick Arcade # Nick News # The Nick Cannon Show # Noah Knows Best # Oh Yeah! Cartoons # Out of Control # Paradise Run # Pelswick # The Penguins of Madagascar # Pig Goat Banana Cricket # Planet Sheen # Rabbids Invasion # ReactToThat # The Ren and Stimpy Show # Ride # Robot and Monster # Rocket Power # Romeo! # Rugrats Pre-School Daze # Sam and Cat # Sanjay and Craig # Scaredy Camp # The Secret World of Alex Mack # Supah Ninjas # Tak and the Power of Juju # Talia in the Kitchen # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # Think Fast! # The Troop # True Jackson, VP # T.U.F.F. Puppy # Victorious # Webheads # Welcome Freshman # Weinerville # Welcome to the Wayne # Wendell and Vinnie # What Would You Do? # Wild and Crazy Kids # The Wild Thornberrys # WITS Academy # The X’s # You Can’t Do That on Television # You Gotta See This! # You’re On! Nick Jr. on Nickelodeon # 64 Zoo Lane # The Adventures of Paddington Bear # Allegra’s Window # Angelina Ballerina # The Backyardigans # Bananas in Pyjamas # Ben and Holly’s Little Kingdom # Blue’s Clues # Blue’s Room # Bob the Builder # The Busy World of Richard Scarry # Clangers # Connie the Cow # Digby Dragon # Dinosaur Train # Dream Street # Dora and Friends: Into the City! # Dora the Explorer # The Elephant Show # Engie Benjy # Eureeka’s Castle # Franklin # Franklin and Friends # Fresh Beat Band of Spies # Go, Diego, Go! # Gullah Gullah Island # Hey Duggee # The Hoobs # Jack’s Big Music Show # James the Cat # Kipper # Lalaloopsy # Lamb Chop’s Play Along # LazyTown # Little Bear # Little Bill # Little Charmers # Maggie and the Ferocious Beast # Maisy # Make Way for Noddy # Max and Ruby # Maya the Bee # Miffy and Friends # Mike the Knight # Mr. Men and Little Miss # Mutt and Stuff # Nella the Princess Knight # Ni Hao, Kai-Lan # The Noddy Shop # Olivia # Oobi # Oswald # Papa Beaver’s Storytime # P.B. Bear and Friends # Pinky Dinky Doo # Play with Me Sesame # Rubbadubbers # Rupert # Sesame Street # Team Umizoomi # Teletubbies # Tickety Toc # Tweenies # The Upside-Down Show # Wallykazam! # The Wonder Pets! # The World of David the Gnome # Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! # Yo Gabba Gabba! Nick@Nite # 30 Rock # The A-Team # The Addams Family # Alfred Hitchcock Presents # All in the Family # The Andy Griffith Show # Beavis and Butthead # Bewitched # The Beverly Hillbillies # The Big Bang Theory (aired for a short time in 2016) # Bonanza # Boy Meets World # The Brady Bunch # Car 54, Where are You? # Clone High # The Cosby Show # The Dick Van Dyke Show # Diff’rent Strokes # Doogie Howser, M.D. # Dragnet # Everybody Hates Chris # Everybody Loves Raymond # F Troop # The Facts of Life # Fatherhood # Family Matters # Family Ties # Frasier # The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air # Full House # George Lopez # Get Smart # Glen Martin, DDS # Green Acres # Growing Pains # Hi-Jinks # Hollywood Heights # Home Improvement # How I Met Your Mother # I Dream of Jeannie # I Love Lucy # Instant Mom # The King of Queens # Laverne and Shirley # Leave it to Beaver # Malcom in the Middle # M*A*S*H* # Mork and Mindy # Mr. Ed # The Munsters # My Three Sons # The Nanny # The New Adventures of Old Christine # Night Court # NYPD Blue # The Odd Couple # The Patty Duke Show # Perfect Strangers # Rowan and Martin’s Laugh In # Saturday Night Live # See Dad Run # Step by Step # That 70’s Show # Three’s Company # Two and a Half Men # Welcome Back, Kotter # The Wonder Years Other Acquired Programming # 6teen # 15/Love # 2030 CE # 24Seven # Alien Surf Girls # Animal Crackers # The Aquabats! Super Show! # Awesomeness TV # The Baskervilles # Being Eve # Blue Water High # The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show # Count Duckula # Danger Mouse (1981 series) # Degrassi: The Next Generation # Digimon Fusion # Edgar and Ellen # Erky Perky # Fraggle Rock # Frankenstein’s Cat # Garfield and Friends # George of the Jungle # Get Blake! # Gigantic # Girlstuff/Boystuff # GoGoRiki # Growing Up Creepie # H20: Just Add Water # I.N.K.: Invisible Network of Kids # Inspector Gadget # King Arthur’s Disasters # Kuu Kuu Harajuku # Lassie # Life with Boys # Make it Pop # Mighty Max # Mr. Bean (animated series) # Moville Mysteries # My Dad the Rockstar # O’Grady # The Other Kingdom # Out There # Pearlie # Planet Sketch # Radio Free Roscoe # Rank the Prank # Regal Academy # Rocket Monkeys # Rotten Ralph # SheZow # Shuriken School # Skyland # Sorry, I’ve Got No Head # South of Nowhere # Space Goofs # Spliced # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 series) # Wayside # Willa’s Wild Life # Winx Club # Wishbone # Yakitty Yak # Yu-Gi-Oh! # Yu-Gi-Oh! GX # Zeke’s Pad